


like a fire in my blood

by ADreamingSongbird



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Established Relationship, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tender Sex, Trans Okumura Eiji, husbands in love have fun together in bed. thats it thats the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26275792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADreamingSongbird/pseuds/ADreamingSongbird
Summary: A pair of lovebirds, a ribbon, and a bet.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 21
Kudos: 231





	like a fire in my blood

**Author's Note:**

> a scene that did not make it into the actual fic: the discussion of boundaries beforehand and also lots of snuggles, and the makeouts that led them to this point. just... use ur imagination for that bit.

“It’s not too tight, is it?”

Ash ties a little bow in the silky orange ribbon, looking up at Eiji. It doesn’t feel tight; Ash tied it very gently, because he’s very sweet like that.

“No, not at all.” Eiji tugs experimentally at his wrists, just to make sure. The ribbon doesn’t dig in at all—it actually slides a little, and he puffs out his cheeks. “Actually, you might want to tighten it a little…?”

“Right, so it doesn’t chafe.” Ash pulls the ends a little tighter, his cheeks dusted a very endearing pink, and Eiji can’t help it—he leans down and kisses one of those blushing cheeks, grinning.

“You’re cute,” he tells Ash.

Ash huffs and blushes a little deeper. Eiji laughs.

There’s a little pulse of heat in the pit of his stomach, just from how they’re arranged; Eiji’s shirtless, wearing just a pair of boxers, while Ash is still fully clothed. And while Eiji’s sitting on the edge of the bed while Ash kneels in front of him to fiddle with the ribbon, Eiji’s fully aware of (and looking forward to) the fact that pretty soon, he’s going to be on his back, with Ash over him, smiling that luminous smile.

“Is that better?” Ash asks, retying the bow and letting Eiji test it.

Eiji pulls experimentally again. This time, the ribbon is snug, not slipping up and down his arms, but not digging in, either. He nods.

“Perfect.”

The little pulse of heat grows, spreading down into his groin. If the ribbon’s on and tied in place, it means they’re ready for action.

Ash cups his cheek in a gentle hand. “Okay. Good. You’re okay?”

“Very okay.” Eiji offers him the most reassuring smile he can. “Better than just okay. I am happy and excited and looking forward to sharing this with you.”

That satisfies him; Ash nods and smiles, then gets to his feet in a quick, fluid motion. All he does is stand up, but something about the way he does it so gracefully sends another flutter of heat through Eiji’s blood.

It would be a little embarrassing if he gets his boxers visibly wet before Ash even touches him. He’s a little afraid he’s going to.

And then Ash’s hands are on his face again, cradling his cheeks, and Ash leans down and presses their foreheads together. His hands are pleasantly cool, and Eiji closes his eyes, happy to lean into his touch.

“If you wanna stop at any point, just tell me, okay?” Ash’s thumbs caress his cheeks, his cheekbones, the delicate skin under his eyes. “If anything is too much, if you get overwhelmed, anything. The second you want me to untie you, I will.”

“I know, Aslan.” Eiji opens his eyes to see those green ones looking at him intently. “I trust you. I married you, remember?”

That makes Ash laugh, the laugh Eiji loves so much. He grins in response and lifts his tied hands to graze his knuckles along Ash’s cheek as tenderly as he can when he’s a bit clumsily maneuvering both arms together, and Ash leans into his touch immediately like a cat.

“Okay, point taken.” Ash nuzzles that hand, and then turns his head and kisses Eiji’s knuckles.

Eiji melts. “Oh, come here, you,” he murmurs, and both hands grab fistfuls of Ash’s shirt and haul him closer for a kiss.

It’s an unexpectedly deep kiss; Eiji means it to be a gentle peck, but one of Ash’s hands slides into his hair, cradling the back of his head and pressing him closer, and all bets are off. He tips his head to the side and parts his lips, wanting; Ash’s other hand keeps stroking his jaw, and it’s very sweet, but he wants more.

Ash hears that wordless request, apparently, because he licks into Eiji’s mouth, kissing him hard as his tongue explores Eiji’s, a map he knows by heart now. Sparks fly inside Eiji, spiraling downwards, and he lets out a tiny moan against Ash’s mouth, his grip going lax on Ash’s shirt.

Ash breaks the kiss, after several seconds, and looks down at him. Eiji meets his gaze, looking up, and smiles.

“Come on,” he urges, excited but gentle. “Take me to bed?”

That gets Ash laughing again, as he sets his hands on Eiji’s shoulders. “Eager, aren’t we?” he teases, and oh, fuck, his voice has dropped a little, husky from adoration and desire as he looks at Eiji.

Eiji loves when Ash looks at him like this. Like he’s the most beautiful thing in the world and Ash is at an art gallery just to see him, or maybe he’s the centerpiece of a grand feast that Ash just can’t wait to taste.

“Of course I am eager,” he murmurs, much less of a snappy retort than he meant for it to be. “I was the one who wanted you to do this to me, wasn’t I?”

Ash’s fingers caress his cheek again, then trail up and delicately around the shell of his ear. A shiver runs down Eiji’s spine, and he turns his face up as Ash’s hand trails those caresses down to the underside of his chin, and then his throat. Ash is still standing over him, right at the edge of the bed, and something about that is more enticing than it has any right to be.

“If I remember correctly…” Ash hums, smug—and damn him, he should _not_ be so hot when he’s smug, but he _is,_ and he _knows it!_ —and keeps letting his hand ghost over Eiji’s skin, his knuckles grazing Eiji’s collarbones now. “You didn’t just ask me to tie your wrists and then fuck you. You said that you want me to tease you until you can’t take it, and _then_ fuck you. Remember?”

…Eiji sure did say that.

Fuck.

He swallows hard. “I remember, yes.”

The smug look fades, and Ash places his other hand gently atop his head. “Does that still sound good, honey?” he asks, and leans down to kiss Eiji’s forehead. “I don’t want to do a thing that you don’t want me doing. If you’d rather I just fuck you, up front, or—”

“Worry-wart,” Eiji teases fondly, and turns his head to kiss the inside of Ash’s wrist. “I want you to tease me like I said, Ash. I really, _really_ want it.”

“Okay, okay. Just making sure.” Ash offers him a little grin, and…

Oh, fuck it. Eiji’s gonna regret this, but he wants to see Ash get competitive with him. He _likes_ when they play around in bed, and he knows Ash really does, too—making things a game, a challenge, something fun, always helps him reassure himself that it’s good for both of them.

So he cocks an eyebrow at his softhearted, gentle husband and grins. “Hey, Ash. I bet you won’t be able to do it for more than ten minutes.”

“Ten minutes?” Ash looks _affronted._ Success, then—he took the bait. He’s gonna play. Good. “Yeah, right! I can tease you for ten minutes!”

“Oh, yeah? I bet you cannot!” Eiji is digging his own grave, but it’s a grave he will lie in very happily. “I will whine one time, and you will go, ‘Oh, Eiji! Are you okay?! My _love,_ my _darling,_ don’t be upset!’ And then you will fuck me until I come, and that will be that.”

“Oh, please!” Ash scoffs, and Eiji laughs. “I put up with you whining all the time! Ten minutes, my ass. How long you wanna go for? I’ll set a fucking timer, and you won’t come at all before then unless _you_ tap out. What’s it gonna be?”

What _is_ it gonna be? Eiji tilts his head, considering. “How about…”

He’s about to say _thirty minutes._ But then Ash opens his mouth again.

“How about _five_ minutes?” Ash grins, that cocky, smug grin that, once again, has no right to be so hot. “Since you’re so easy for me and all.”

 _Five minutes?_ This man thinks Eiji can only last for five minutes of being teased before he gives in? Forget thirty minutes. Eiji is gonna _show_ him.

“One hour!” Eiji decides, and puffs out his cheeks stubbornly.

Ash’s eyebrows shoot up, and a bit of the concern comes back in his eyes. “You sure?”

“Yes.” Eiji lightly knees the side of his leg. “What, are you not sure if you can manage for a whole hour? You think I am too easy, what about _you?_ You are easy! You fold every time!”

That does it. “An hour it is,” Ash decides, and pulls out his phone to set a timer. He holds it up to show Eiji— _59:59_ blinks on the screen. _59:58. 59:57._

Eiji stares at it for a second. Ash is going to tease him for _an hour._

Ash’s fingers will be between his legs, caressing and stroking his thighs, his dick, his entrance, everywhere. Ash is gonna finger him and kiss him as he moans in his arms. Ash will leave hickies on his neck and his collarbones and his chest, his tongue wet and hot and his breath heavy against his skin. Ash…

The thing is that Ash was _right._ Eiji _is_ easy for him. No one else. Just for him.

But fuck, he’s weak for Ash.

…He has a bad feeling about these boxers. One kiss, a bit of conversation, and he’s pretty sure he can already feel himself getting wetter.

“Well.” Ash cups his face again, and though he’s still just as gentle, there’s a little more smug confidence in the lines of his body now. “Shall we get started, sweet pea?”

Heat pulses through Eiji’s entire body. “Yeah.”

Ash grins.

He leans down and kisses Eiji again, slow and tender and deep, and Eiji melts, putty in his hands. He tips his head up, eyelashes fluttering as he closes his eyes and sighs against Ash’s mouth, and Ash lightly nips at his lower lip and licks at his tongue. It’s hot and it’s loving and it’s perfect, and… mmm…

Ash breaks that kiss after a moment, and Eiji opens his eyes, a little bleary. Hm. That doesn’t bode well for him.

“I love you so much,” Ash tells him, and kisses his forehead, too.

Eiji melts against him again, smiling. “Love you, too,” he hums. “Hold me a second?”

“Absolutely.” Ash sits down on the edge of the bed, too, and wraps his arms around Eiji, pulling him to his chest and holding him tight.

Eiji lets out a deep breath, satisfied and cozy and thrumming with anticipation, and snuggles into him, head on his shoulder as he leans into him. Ash always holds him tight enough to make him feel safer than anywhere else, and this time is no exception; Eiji nuzzles his neck with a happy little hum, smiling. He can smell Ash’s cologne, a light, floral scent that clings to his collar.

Ash always just smells like _home._

“You okay?” Ash murmurs, one finger tracing a little heart into the back of Eiji’s shoulder.

“Mmhmm.” Eiji looks up at him, adoring. “I just like when you hold me.”

“You’re cute,” Ash tells him, and smiles, nuzzling his cheek. “Cute, cute, cute. You’re tied up and almost naked in our bed and you’re _still_ cute. My cute, cute Eiji.”

“All yours,” Eiji agrees, and passes his joined wrists over Ash’s head, to get his arms around Ash’s neck so he can hug him better. Why didn’t he think of that sooner?

Ash’s smile gets even softer, if that’s possible, and he kisses the tip of Eiji’s nose. “C’mere, you,” he murmurs, and then he gathers Eiji into his arms and uses his legs to scoot back over the bed, until he’s leaning against the wall at the back.

Eiji nuzzles his nose. “So. What are you going to do to me, now that you have me here, hm?”

Ash tilts his head to the side, pondering. Everyone always says he’s a cat—and in a lot of ways, he acts like one—but Eiji always thinks he looks rather like a puppy like this.

“What do you want me to do to you?” he asks, rubbing Eiji’s back again. “There certainly are a lot of things I could do with you in an hour…”

There it is again, the husky note in his voice. Eiji shivers slightly, licking his lips. “I, ah… I want you to decide,” he says, and looks up at Ash. “Whatever you want. I am all yours.”

Ash looks a little bit startled, just for a second, but then he melts and hugs Eiji tight, squeezing him close. “Okay. Okay, honey. I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Eiji says fondly, and kisses his nose.

Ash holds him to his chest for a few more moments, just thinking. His hand runs up and down Eiji’s back, and Eiji snuggles into him, arms looped around his shoulders as he nestles himself into his embrace. He can feel Ash’s heartbeat.

“Okay,” Ash finally says, and taps two fingers against his back. “I know what I wanna do. Here, can you let go for a sec?”

Eiji obediently lifts his arms over Ash’s head again, and sits patiently with desire burning at his core as Ash rearranges the pillows on the bed to make a little backrest, then helps him scoot into place.

“Is that comfortable?” Ash asks, as Eiji experimentally lays back. “Need more neck support?”

“Nope!” Eiji offers him a bright grin. “Perfect. How do you want me?”

“Hmmm.” Ash hums in thought, but there’s a twinkle in his eye that tells Eiji that it’s entirely for show. “How about… why don’t you spread your legs for me a bit?”

Oh, fuck. Is he about to start with dirty talk? Just hearing Ash tell him _spread your legs_ sends heat pumping through his veins.

Eiji spreads his legs, flushing as Ash looks down and smirks at the wet patch in his boxers. God _dammit._

“And you say you’re not easy,” Ash teases, leaning forward and smoothing a hand up along the inside of Eiji’s thigh. Eiji’s eyes close of their own volition for a second, and he gasps as Ash’s hand nears him; he _knows_ Ash isn’t gonna touch him yet, but just the feeling of Ash’s fingertips brushing the hem of his boxers makes him pulse with heat.

“It is not my fault that you are just so damn hot,” Eiji grouses, but his voice is a little breathy already, as he stares at Ash’s thumb and forefinger playing with the fabric of his boxers, just fiddling with the hem and stroking it. He could be stroking Eiji’s dick right now instead, but he’s not.

Eiji glances at the phone. _55:39,_ the timer reads.

Fuck.

Ash laughs again. It sounds like sunlight, if sunlight was a sound.

“My Eiji,” he croons, and leans in to kiss Eiji, soft and chaste. “My sweet, silly Eiji. You’re cute. Have I ever mentioned that?”

“You have,” Eiji says breathlessly, trying not to fidget. Ash’s fingers are _so close_ to where he wants them, and yet not touching. Come on, Ash…

Ash pulls his hand away. “Oh, good. Because you’re very cute.”

Eiji tries his best not to pout. “That was mean.”

“You got a whole hour of that to go,” Ash answers, and leans in to kiss him again. It’s a longer kiss, and Eiji sighs into it happily despite the way he wants to grab Ash’s hand and pull it back between his legs. Kisses are nice. He really likes when Ash kisses him.

When they break apart, he huffs. “Mm. Yes, and I will show you that I can take it for an hour. Just you watch.”

“Oh, I’ll watch, alright,” Ash says, and _winks,_ cheeky bastard that he is!

Eiji goes pink, but he can’t disguise a little smile. Ash always makes him feel pretty, talking about how cute he is and how lovely he is, always wanting to look at him during sex like Eiji’s the most beautiful thing in the entire world.

It makes Eiji feel very loved. Ash is good at that. He might be frustrated by the end of this hour, but he’s going to feel _so_ loved, he knows it.

“Ash?” Eiji lifts his head, looking at his husband next to him a little plaintively.

Ash responds by kissing his brow and wrapping an arm around him. “What’s up, sweetie?”

“Can you get the lube before you finger me?” Eiji asks. “I just—want to be sure there is enough.”

“Definitely.” Ash cups his cheek and kisses him again, and Eiji melts, pliant in his arms. Ash kisses him and kisses him until he moans breathlessly into his mouth, and then pulls back, nuzzling his cheek. “Anything else you need?”

“You,” Eiji answers, and pecks his cheek.

Ash gives him a look that can only really be described as _adoring_ , and kisses him again. “Silly Birdie. You already have me. You always do.”

That makes Eiji giddy with warmth, and he giggles, looking down. “I love you.”

“I love _you,”_ Ash answers, and scoots aside to grab the lube bottle from the nightstand drawer. He drops it on the bed next to them both for the moment, then settles next to Eiji again, and traces a hand down his chest. “My pretty bird. Look at you.”

Eiji looks down at himself, and watches Ash’s hand trail over his chest, sees Ash’s fingers stroke a heart into his sternum as he feels it, too. Ash’s touch is gentle but firm, and it feels good.

As Eiji watches, Ash’s hand smooths over his chest, and his thumb and forefinger gently pinch one of his nipples.

Eiji squeaks. He doesn’t have the most sensitive chest—top surgery took care of that—but _watching_ Ash touch him like this still makes heat spike through him, and the muted sensation he _does_ feel is only magnified by the way he can see Ash lightly roll his nipple between his fingers.

“Like what you see?” Ash asks, his voice warm. When Eiji looks up, his eyes are fixed on his face, and he’s smiling, impossibly tender. “Mm, maybe next time I should tie you up in front of a mirror, then. What do you say?”

Eiji’s face _flames._

…

In front of a mirror, huh?

…he’d be able to see Ash in that mirror, too, for another angle on how it looks when Ash touches him. That…

…Oh.

“Eiji?”

Eiji swallows hard. On his chest, Ash’s fingers walk their way to his other nipple and begin to repeat the same treatment. “Maybe you should.”

Ash’s reaction is immediate—his eyebrows shoot up, and he lets out a peal of incredulous laughter. “Yeah? You’d like that?”

“Maybe,” Eiji manages, only a little breathless. “I might.”

Ash leans in and kisses him, and Eiji is grateful for the pillows behind him as he melts back, eyes closed. It’s a deep, passionate kiss; Ash licks into his mouth as his hand rubs Eiji’s pec, then goes back to tweaking and playing with his nipple, and then squeezes at his pec again, and Eiji moans again, his breath hitching. Sparks of heat sink down from his chest to his stomach and then lower, settling into the fire licking between his legs.

And then Ash’s other hand joins the first, and he’s kissing Eiji into the pillows as he toys with his chest, one hand at each nipple, thumbing and stroking and kneading them both.

Eiji squirms slightly, gasping for breath between those deep, hungry kisses. Ash finally draws back to let him breathe, but his hands don’t stop, and Eiji squirms underneath him, mind conjuring unhelpful images like Ash stripping off his shirt and telling Eiji to suck on his nipples, or Ash pulling off his pants and fucking him already, or Ash over him as he fucks him into the mattress, or…

“You’d like that, huh.” Ash’s voice goes low and husky and sends heat flaring directly between Eiji’s legs. “If I tied you up like this in a chair in front of a mirror. If you could see clearly every little thing I do to you. If you could watch me do whatever I want and see what it looks like to an outsider. You’d wanna watch in the mirror for a good view if I fingerfuck you, huh? You’d wanna see if you can handle watching my fingers disappear inside you when you can feel them in there, too? You wanna look at the mirror and see how wet you are?”

Fuck. Eiji _moans._

“Y-yeah, yeah, I—I wanna,” he gasps out. Ash’s fingers pinch both of his nipples at once, and he yips. “Aah! I—yes! I do, I want that, I, that would be hot—would you—do you want that…?”

Ash laughs, leaning in and nipping at the shell of his ear. Another shiver runs down Eiji’s spine. “I would certainly not be opposed.”

Ash’s mouth trails from his ear down to his jaw, and from there to his neck. Eiji gasps at each little wet kiss, each one slow and lingering, as Ash’s hands keep rubbing at his chest, and—he can’t help it—he squirms in place. The fact that his wrists are tied, his hands tossed back behind his head uselessly, makes every sensation ten times more intense, and he’s gasping for breath as Ash mouths at his neck.

And then Ash’s lips brush the pulse point in his neck, and his eyes widen. “Ash—!”

“Mm?” Ash hums pleasantly, and Eiji gasps at the feeling of the vibration. “You like?”

“Yes,” Eiji manages. Fuck, he can’t see the phone from here—how much longer is Ash gonna do this before Eiji gets some relief?

“Thought so,” Ash hums, and then—

And then—

_Oh, fuck._

He kisses the same spot again, and that’s enough to make Eiji shiver, but Ash doesn’t stop at just a kiss. No, he licks Eiji’s skin, his lips still pressed to it, and Eiji inhales sharply at the feeling of his tongue stroking against him.

And then Ash sucks, _hard,_ and Eiji can’t help it—he cries out, a soft _ah!_ as he drops his head back to make it easier for Ash, and his legs tense, toes curling as he squeezes his eyes shut.

When Ash pulls back, his lips are red. Eiji stares at him, breathless and flushed.

“You like hickeys a lot,” Ash says, and grins, as if that’s some kind of new observation.

Eiji lifts his tied hands and uses them to bonk his head, playful. “You have been married to me for two years, and you are acting like that is brand new information?”

Ash’s grin turns wicked, even as he catches Eiji’s wrists and presses two lightning-fast kisses to them, one on each hand. “Oh, you want me to use my years’ worth of information about what you like in bed? I can do that.” He lowers Eiji’s hands and glances at his phone. “Still got another forty-nine minutes and eighteen seconds to go.”

That was only six minutes?!

Fuck! He thought it was at least ten! He has to step up his endurance game!

Eiji laughs, looping his tied arms around Ash’s neck again, and pulls him close. Ash comes willingly, nuzzling his cheek the second he’s close enough, and Eiji beams up at him.

“You know,” he says, and kisses Ash’s nose, “this is hot.”

“Is it?” Ash pretends to be shocked. “I had no idea! It’s not like we’re having sex or anything, we’re just hanging out, right? Or is this—”

“Shut _up,_ you pedantic dingus!” Eiji kisses him, just to shut him up (clearly, purely for shutting him up purposes, and not at all because he loves this pedantic dingus of a man). He can feel Ash smiling against his mouth, and he’s smiling, too, and they’re just two smiles, pressed together. What could be more lovely?

“Then what’re you saying is hot?” Ash nuzzles him, grinning. “Being tied up? We established you like that, already.”

“ _This,_ ” Eiji says, and plucks at Ash’s shirt. “You being all dressed and me not. I did not realize, but I like it.”

“Oh, you do?” Ash looks a little surprised, and then that cat-who-has-the-cream grin is back. “Duly noted, angel face. Maybe next time, whenever I finger you in front of the mirror, I’ll make sure to wear a suit while I’m at it. And you won’t wear anything, right?”

Oh, fuck, that’s a delicious mental image. Ash always looks so hot in suits, and he _knows_ it! Sometimes Eiji almost regrets telling him how good he looks in them, just because he’s so smug about it, but then he thinks about how lovingly Ash bent him over his desk that one time, and…

Yeah, no regrets, just _heat_ pulsing in his blood, singing in his veins and filling him up. He shifts his hips, wide-eyed, and looks up at Ash.

“That—that sounds really good,” he admits, and spreads his legs a little wider. “Ash, please…?”

Ash _sighs._ “You know I can never resist when you look at me like that,” he complains, but it’s not really a complaint, and he kisses Eiji’s temple, too.

He trails kisses from Eiji’s temple down his cheek and his jaw to his neck again, and then—oh, mm, _mmm,_ that’s another hickey—Eiji gasps, eyes wide, and his hands fall limp to his lap between them. The sight of the orange ribbon tied in that cute little bow around his wrists sends another flare of heat through his core, and he lets out a tiny moan as Ash lifts his head from his neck.

“Still okay?”

“Yes,” Eiji sighs, and sucks in a breath. “Touch me? Please?”

“I _am_ touching you,” Ash says, because he’s an ass and a pedant. He rests his hand innocently on Eiji’s stomach and smiles, sweet and pleasant as can be. “There. Better?”

“Ash!” Eiji whines. “ _Touch_ me!”

And apparently, Ash _can_ resist him whining, because he just tilts his head like a puppy again and keeps smiling. “But Eiji, I’m touching you right now! If you want something else, you’ll have to be a little more specific, I’m afraid.”

Oh, this asshole. Eiji’s cheeks flame red. “I… want you… please touch m-my dick? Please?”

“Oh, sure thing! You could’ve just said so from the start!” Ash grins at him, and slides his hand down, down, down…

He touches Eiji’s dick over the boxers, and Eiji’s hips jerk into his hand. Eiji gasps, squeezing his eyes shut in anticipation…

…and nothing happens.

“There!” Ash says, cheerful, and steals a kiss. His hand rests between Eiji’s legs, motionless, and Eiji could scream from the need that’s building up inside him already. Won’t he move? Please?

“Ash!” he complains, again, definitely whiny. _“Please?”_

“Mmm, not yet, sweetling,” Ash coos, and leans in. Eiji closes his eyes, expecting a kiss; instead, Ash’s lips trail along his collarbone, and then he sucks hard enough to leave a mark again.

Eiji gasps for breath at the heat of his mouth. It’s a long kiss, too; Ash’s lips stay pressed to his collarbone for seconds that stretch out into half an eternity, and Eiji’s breathless and so close to moaning by the time he lets up, smiling smugly with kiss-red lips.

“How are you doing, my love?”

Ash runs a hand through his hair, brushing it back from his face; his broad shoulders and narrow waist are only accentuated by that damn button-down shirt he’s wearing, and Eiji can’t stop staring at the collar; he didn’t close the top two buttons, and his collarbones are visible.

Fuck.

There’s no way Eiji’s surviving tonight.

“Good,” Eiji manages, eyes still fixed on Ash’s collarbones. He wants to kiss them. “I… this is good.”

“Glad to hear it.” There’s a little smirk on Ash’s face that says he knows exactly where Eiji’s looking, and he’s pleased about it. Smug bastard. God, Eiji loves him.

“Mm-hmm.” Eiji takes a breath, then looks up at him, lifting his bound hands up. “Kiss me?”

Ash softens, and he leans in close again, pressing their foreheads together and letting Eiji loop his arms around his neck. “Gladly,” he murmurs, and then his mouth is on Eiji’s, soft and unyielding. He’s warm and heady and intoxicating, and Eiji hugs him close, heat flooding through him as Ash kisses him into the pillows.

Ash breaks that kiss only to kiss him again immediately, not even letting him catch his breath, and his arm wraps around Eiji’s shoulders, holding him close, safe and secure. Eiji smiles despite himself, and—

The hand between his legs moves, and he lets out a cry against Ash’s mouth, jerking in his embrace. Ash’s fingers stroke slowly over his dick, providing him some much-needed friction, and Eiji _moans_ at how delicious it feels after having no stimulation whatsoever. Ash licks into his mouth, pressing him further down into the pillows, and… mmmm…

With Ash over him like this, his wrists tied together and looped around Ash’s neck, his legs spread for Ash’s questing fingers, almost naked while Ash is fully dressed—Eiji feels completely at Ash’s mercy, helpless to do anything but surrender to anything he might want.

He feels so _safe._

“Ash,” he gasps, half-swallowed into a kiss, as Ash’s fingers rub a painstakingly slow circle between his legs. “Ash, I—Ash, mm, Ash—”

Ash pauses, letting their noses brush. His hand stills again. “Okay, angel?”

“Yeah,” Eiji says, and giggles breathlessly. He scrunches his fingers through Ash’s hair as best as he can with his hands bound, nuzzling his nose. “I just wanted to tell you again. I _love_ you.”

That makes Ash go _soft,_ and Eiji beams, pleased with himself. Every time he gets that sparkle in Ash’s eyes, he wants to pat himself on the back. He loves seeing Ash happy.

“I love you, too,” Ash murmurs, and kisses the corner of his mouth, and then his jaw, his cheek, and the tip of his nose. “My Eiji.”

Eiji looks up at him adoringly, then wiggles his hips insistently. “All yours,” he answers, and looks down at Ash’s hand between his legs. “Keep going? Please?”

“Hmmm.” Ash caresses his dick through the fabric again, harder this time, and Eiji gasps, loud, as he drops his head back against the pillows with wide eyes. Fuck, that feels good, there’s pleasure shooting through him every time Ash’s fingers move, he wants more, god…

As his fingers keep stroking in slow, deliberate circles, Ash shifts, leaning over to grab his phone. He checks the timer, then puts it down again, leaning in to kiss Eiji’s forehead. With Eiji’s arms still around his neck, it’s almost like a sweet embrace, a quiet moment, except for the way Ash’s fingers are slowly unraveling him.

(These boxers are definitely, _definitely_ soaked by now.)

“Well, angel, we’re technically ahead of schedule if I take them off you now,” Ash says, and kisses his cheekbone. “But I kind of want to anyway.”

“Schedule?” Eiji asks, barely managing to get the word out without interrupting himself with breathy little moans. Ash has magic fingers. “What schedule? Did you—mmph—did you plan it out by— _ah_ —minute or something?”

Ash grins and kisses his jaw, then his neck again, and Eiji shivers in his hold. “Mhmm. What did you think I was thinking of earlier? I was deciding how long I’d wait to do different things to you. When I’d strip you, when I’ll finger you, when I’ll fuck you. All before I let you come, of course.”

Eiji’s breath hitches in his throat. Ash’s words ignite all sorts of images in his mind’s eye, and all of them make his heart pound.

“Wh-when are you going to—to strip me?”

“I was _going_ to at the forty-minute mark,” Ash says, and Eiji can feel him smiling against his neck. “But that’s only two minutes away, so I figure I may as well do it a little early.”

With that, he kisses his neck again, and as Eiji gasps again, he sucks hard, his fingers still working between Eiji’s legs, and Eiji can’t help it—between the hot, wet bite of that kiss and the slender fingers toying with him, he arches his back and moans, his eyelashes fluttering as his eyes close.

He’s still a little dazed when Ash finally pulls back and gently lifts Eiji’s arms to duck out of his hold. Ash kisses his hands, then lets go, and Eiji blinks before lifting them up and letting them rest against his own hair.

Ash, meanwhile, slips a hand beneath Eiji’s back and then hooks two fingers under the waistband of his boxers, pulling them down. He presses Eiji’s back up, and Eiji obediently lifts his hips without a second thought; Ash smiles down at him and pulls his boxers off, then tosses them off the bed with an elegant flick of his wrist.

Eiji really is married to the most beautiful man in the world. He manages to make throwing ruined underwear onto the floor _elegant._

And then Ash’s hand slides up Eiji’s thigh again, just like it did several minutes ago, and Eiji lets out a tiny _oh,_ a shiver running down his spine as Ash pushes his legs apart.

For a moment, Ash just looks at him. Eiji feels his cheeks heat.

“What?” he finally complains, spreading his legs a little wider insistently. “You have seen me naked many times before, what are you staring for?”

Ash leans down and kisses his hip. “You’re just beautiful, sweetie.”

Oh. “Sap,” Eiji murmurs, but he’s smiling.

“As if you’d have it any other way.” Ash is smiling, too—Eiji can feel it against his skin as Ash nuzzles his hip, kissing his way down to his thigh, and he shivers, eyes widening as Ash’s mouth gets closer to the inside of his thigh. Is he going to…?

Forty-two minutes left. That’s what Ash said. No way he’s gonna eat him out right now. But Eiji can’t help but picture it in his mind’s eye, and his heart pounds in his chest at the thought of Ash’s blond head between his legs, tongue hot and heavy against his dick.

Ash kisses the inside of his thigh and nuzzles the crease where it joins his body. Eiji gasps again.

“Mm, Eiji,” Ash murmurs, and lifts his head with a wicked little grin. “You seem preoccupied. Was there something on your mind?”

Eiji squirms. “Are you…?”

Ash just laughs. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” he teases, and then lowers his head again, licking at the inside of Eiji’s thigh—just a little teasing flick of the tip of his tongue that makes Eiji stiffen.

And then Ash is sucking at that sensitive skin on the inside of his thigh, and that—that—

_“Ash!”_

Eiji throws his head back against the pillow, eyes squeezed shut. His toes curl as pleasure and heat bubble into the pit of his stomach, intertwined, and his back arches against the mattress. Ash is so close to where he wants him, the heat of his mouth is addictive, fuck, _fuck!_

Ash breaks that kiss and lifts his head away, but for a moment, Eiji can still feel the heat of his breath against his skin, and his entire body feels like it prickles with just that simple touch. He opens his eyes again and sees Ash sitting up, grinning like the cat with the cream, his eyes glinting.

“Smug bastard,” Eiji says, but he’s breathless and flushed and his voice is weak, and Ash just laughs at him.

“Your smug bastard, my love,” he practically purrs, and leans down again. Eiji has just a second to catch his breath before Ash is—holy fuck—Ash leans down and—

He presses a chaste little kiss to Eiji’s dick. It would be sweet if not for the way Eiji’s aching for his touch, practically pulsating with need, and he just _whines_ as Ash pulls away again, grinning.

“Ash!”

“Yes, my dove?”

Eiji puffs out his cheeks and narrows his eyes. “You suck.”

Ash laughs, tossing his head to get his bangs out of his eyes, and Eiji’s heart lurches all over again. He really, really is married to the most beautiful man alive, and— _god,_ he wants Ash in him, fucking him senseless until he’s wailing incoherently and clinging to him for dear life. He wants to wrap his legs around Ash’s hips and lie on his back under him, he wants to ride Ash’s cock and clutch at his shoulders, he wants Ash to hold him by the hips and fuck him hard from behind, he… he…

“You look a bit distracted, darling.” Ash walks his fingers up Eiji’s thigh, from his knee to his hip, and Eiji’s breath catches in his throat at even that simple touch. “Is something the matter?”

“Fuck me,” Eiji manages, flushed and breathless. “God, Ash. Stop being so _hot._ I can’t take it!”

Ash leans in and cups his cheek, then kisses his forehead. “What happened to an hour?” he asks, and to Eiji’s delight, he gathers him into his arms, cradling him against his chest. “So much for that, huh? Told you you’re easy.”

Eiji hooks one leg over his hips, spreading himself open, and nuzzles Ash’s cheek. “I can go the rest of the hour,” he insists, and kisses Ash’s cheek. “Just _touch_ me, Ash, you keep touching everywhere else but where I _want_ you…”

Ash seems to find that funny; he laughs again and kisses the tip of Eiji’s nose, then his mouth, a soft and chaste kiss as his hand skims around the curve of Eiji’s ass and squeezes. Eiji preens, pressing into Ash’s hand to try and encourage it between his legs.

“You want me to tease you _more,_ angel?” Ash kisses him again, a little harder. “I can. I was going easy on you. But if you want me to get you closer and then keep you there instead… sure thing, my sweet. You know I like when you get needy.”

“I do _not_ get needy.” Eiji huffs, tipping his face up for another kiss. Mm, Ash’s mouth is so soft. “Mmm…”

Ash hums and kisses him back, soft but passionate. He licks into Eiji’s mouth, insistent and loving, and Eiji melts like sugar in the rain, letting him take as much as he wants. Ash lightly pinches his ass, and to Eiji’s delight, he slides his hand down after that, first adjusting Eiji’s thigh and hiking it up a little higher, and then smoothing his palm back up to Eiji’s core.

He strokes his fingers through Eiji’s folds as he kisses him, kisses him, kisses him; Eiji moans into his mouth as he feels those long, slender fingers tease at his entrance, sending heat pulsing through him again. Just a little closer, Ash, please, inside him, please…

When Ash breaks that kiss, Eiji is absolutely breathless, panting and flushed down his chest. Ash’s hand is so close. “Ash, mm, Ash, Ash, please, ngh…”

Ash’s fingers circle around his entrance and find his dick, red and flushed and stiff. Eiji cries out as soon as he touches it.

_“Ah!”_

“So lovely,” Ash murmurs, and he takes Eiji’s dick between his thumb and forefinger and starts caressing in slow, slow circles.

Eiji’s hips buck, and he cries out again, eyes squeezing shut as heat _floods_ through him. He loops his arms around Ash’s shoulders and clings to him like a lifeline, and Ash kisses him again, his fingers still rubbing and rubbing between Eiji’s legs.

Eiji moans into that kiss, his toes curling as red-hot pleasure shudders through him. Ash’s fingers are fucking _magic,_ fuck, god! It feels so _good!_ His hips rock against Ash’s hand, and Ash kisses him deep and slow, and _fuck._ Eiji’s in heaven.

“Ash,” he moans, as soon as he breaks the kiss, and Ash smiles against his jaw. “Ash, Ash, _Ash…”_

“So much for not being needy,” Ash murmurs, and kisses his jaw.

“Shut up,” Eiji gasps out, laughing breathlessly as he clutches at Ash’s shoulders. God, he _loves_ this man. “You—you ass.”

“Speak for yourself.” Ash’s hand leaves his dick to pinch his ass again, and Eiji yips in surprise before melting into laughter again. “Very good ass, I gotta say.”

“Y-yeah, you’ve mentioned,” Eiji manages, and giggles as Ash squishes his ass. It’s funny, but he wants Ash’s fingers on his dick again—there’s so much need settled between his legs that he’s on fire. “Mmph, Ash…”

“What was that you said? Oh, right. _‘I do not get needy,’_ wasn’t it?”

Ash is a dick. Eiji’s hands are tied, so instead of smacking him, he settles for giving him the dirtiest look he can muster.

Ash just grins unrepentantly and kisses him again. “Love you too, Birdie.”

Eiji huffs. “Mmfff.”

“Here,” Ash murmurs, and he slides his hand down, hiking Eiji’s thigh further up to spread him further open. “Like this.”

Eiji quivers, needing his touch again, needing him, and maybe he’s a little needy sometimes but _fuck,_ Ash is so hot and his touch feels so _good!_

“Ash,” he breathes, melting the second he feels Ash’s hand settle between his legs again. “Ah… Ash, Ash…”

“You’re so lovely,” Ash tells him again, and kisses him, ardent and tender. Eiji moans into his mouth, caught between the heat of the kiss and the heat between his legs; his body is a cozy hearth, burning him up from the inside out.

There’s probably something poetic about it. Fire inside him, sparks and tinder that turns everything to ash. Ash.

Ash.

His Ash.

Ash’s fingers caress his dick, thumb and forefinger stroking him with slow, delicate movements. Eiji moans again at the cinders igniting in him, sending sparks shooting all the way down his legs and up through his torso to his heart.

They lie together like that, Ash still fully clothed with Eiji naked in his arms. Eiji’s hands are tied and his arms are around Ash’s shoulders, holding onto him as best as he can; they’re lying on their sides against the pillows, and Eiji’s leg is hooked over Ash’s hip, and Ash’s hand is between his legs, and, and…

Eiji feels so safe and so loved and so, so _good._ Ash always makes him feel amazing. Like he’s the only thing in the world worth looking at, worth touching, worth tasting.

He’s not sure exactly how long they stay like that—his world shrinks to just Ash’s mouth on his, Ash’s chest against him, Ash’s hip under his thigh, Ash’s fingers between his legs, Ash Ash Ash. The heat between his legs is building, ever so slowly, something tightening in the pit of his stomach and settling lower, lower, lower.

Ash keeps stroking him. Slow circles. Clockwise. Gentle. Tender. So slow.

Slow, slow, slower, until each time Ash’s thumb completes another revolution, Eiji’s hips buck, and he gasps. He can practically feel his inner walls fluttering, his insides pulsing with need and heat and need and heat; Ash’s hand is infuriatingly precise, each little circle tantalizing beyond measure.

“Ash,” Eiji gasps against his mouth. _“Ash…”_

He’s getting close, he realizes, and bucks his hips again, squirming. If he just… if he just grinds his hips a little more, grinds himself into Ash’s hand and rubs and rubs, he… he could… he just needs a little more, god there’s so much heat, there’s—

And Ash

pulls

away.

It’s like a bucket of cold water has just been thrown over him. There was stimulation and friction and _heat,_ and now suddenly there’s none; he tries to grind into a hand that’s no longer there, and the delicious tightening inside him starts to drain away like a wave on the ocean shore.

Eiji gasps. No, no, no! He was so close! He tries to close his legs, so maybe he can at least squeeze his thighs together and—

Ash’s fingers dig into his thigh and hold him just like that, keeping his legs open. It’s gentle enough that it hardly even counts as manhandling, but his touch is firm enough that Eiji can’t resist, and something about Ash not letting him close his legs sends heat _blazing_ through him, only to find no stimulation, nothing to build from, and it roils between his legs like fire with nothing to burn.

Eiji _whimpers._

“Aah, aahhh, Ash,” he begs, opening his eyes and looking up at Ash, pleading. “Ash please, please, please…”

Ash kisses him, soft and chaste. “Oh, Eiji,” he murmurs, and nuzzles his nose, kissing him again. “My love. My darling.” He kisses Eiji’s jaw, his cheek, the bridge of his nose, and his forehead, but he doesn’t slip his fingers back down where Eiji wants them, and Eiji whines again, desperate.

…Wait.

_My love, my darling?_

Despite himself, Eiji starts to giggle in his arms, tipping his face up for those kisses. He hugs Ash’s shoulders tighter, clinging to him as he tries to catch his breath, and Ash looks amused, if a little confused, too.

“What?” he asks, and bumps their foreheads together affectionately. “What’s so funny, Birdie?”

“I knew you would do this,” Eiji giggles, shaking his head. “Remember? When you set the timer? I said you could not stand to see me whine at you, that you would say ‘Oh Eiji, my love, my darling,’ and you did!”

Ash blinks. It’s the same face he makes when he reads a line in a book that he didn’t expect, or tastes a culinary experiment that turned out strangely well—he blinks at Eiji, and then he’s laughing, too, still holding Eiji’s thigh in that way that makes Eiji pulse with need. It’s a strange juxtaposition, laughing while so aroused he can’t think, but…

“Okay, well, maybe I’m predictable,” Ash says, grinning, and nuzzles his nose.

But it really just wouldn’t be sex with Ash if they weren’t both laughing their way through it.

Eiji would stroke his hair and cup his face, but his hands are bound (and god, that sends heat and arousal flooding south, too), so he just kisses Ash’s forehead instead and thinks, this is how it should be. Ash deserves to laugh in bed, as much as he wants.

“You are,” Eiji agrees, and takes a slow breath. “ _God,_ that was mean. And hot. I love you.”

Ash laughs again. “Love you, too. Still okay? Do you wanna—”

“Aslan Jade,” Eiji interrupts, narrowing his eyes. “If you even think about stopping right now, I will—I will—”

Fuck. His brain is too fried to come up with threats. Usually he’s good at coming up with _something_ about natto or something; right now, all he can think of is _fuck me senseless fuck me fuck me fuck me_.

“You will what?” Ash teases, clearly aware that Eiji’s brain has turned to very aroused, needy mush.

Eiji scowls at him. “I do not know! Just—just keep _going!”_

Ash laughs again, soft and breathy, and kisses him again. It’s a long kiss, languid and hot, and Eiji moans against his mouth. He wants to feel Ash’s hands all over him, on his chest and on his hips and on his dick and inside him.

“Mmmm…”

Ash squeezes his thigh, then sits back. “Now what to do with you,” he muses, and then to Eiji’s delight, he pushes at Eiji’s shoulder and rolls him onto his back, then pulls his legs apart again.

God, it is so fucking _hot_ every time Ash manhandles him into position. Every time Ash nudges his legs apart, Eiji swears he gets twice as wet.

Ash gently ducks out of the circle of his arms again, and pushes Eiji’s wrists up, until they’re resting above Eiji’s head on the pillows. Lying there, arms over his head, naked, legs spread, Eiji feels so delightfully exposed. He’s practically dripping with need, nipples hard from Ash’s previous ministrations, and he knows he’s blushing all the way down his chest; he feels debauched, and it feels _good._

He looks at Ash, cheeks pleasantly warm. Ash looks thoughtful, like he’s trying to figure out the best way to take him apart, and for the first time Eiji notices the very visible outline of his erection in his sweatpants.

Oh, fuck.

Eiji did that. Seeing Eiji coming undone on his hand, feeling his hips buck against him, listening to the noises Eiji made into his mouth—seeing his own effect on Eiji got him hard.

That’s _hot._

“It would be really hot if you came in me like this,” Eiji blurts, looking up at his beautiful, insanely attractive husband. “And then fucked me again. And maybe again.”

He can just imagine it—him lying here, naked and bound, with Ash’s cum leaking out of him. It’d be even hotter if Ash did that over and over and didn’t let him come, or if he made Eiji come over and over, too, or…

He shivers, just from the thoughts running rampant through his mind. _Fuck._

“Yeah?” Ash raises an eyebrow at him, then reaches down to caress his cheek. Eiji automatically turns his head to kiss his fingers. “You’d like that?”

“Very much,” Eiji breathes. Then he whines again and wriggles insistently, puffing out his cheeks. “Ash, _touch_ me already!”

“Needy,” Ash croons, and leans down to kiss him.

And as Ash kisses him, his hand comes to rest on Eiji’s stomach, and slowly slides down; Eiji moans as Ash licks at his lower lip, and Ash’s hand slides over his mound and between his legs, slowly, slowly.

He touches the creases in Eiji’s thighs, then caresses the soft, tender skin all around his entrance, fingers exploring his folds as if for the first time. There’s practically no friction, Eiji’s just so wet; he moans, legs bending and then straightening over and over as he squirms from Ash’s touch.

Ash kisses him again. “Pretty,” he murmurs, and kisses Eiji’s forehead.

“Please,” Eiji gasps, eyes squeezed shut. Heat burns through him. He needs Ash in him, even if it’s just his fingers, please, Ash!

“Alright.” Ash strokes his middle finger right around his entrance, lightly presses it in, and the sensation that floods through Eiji is so intense that both of his legs spasm in response.

And then Ash’s finger pulls _away._

Eiji opens his eyes, distressed. “Ash!”

“Hold your damn horses, I’m _getting_ there!” Ash laughs, sitting up over him, the bottle of lube in his hand; belatedly Eiji realizes that’s why he pulled back.

To get the lube. That Eiji asked for.

Right.

Still, though! He’s taking too long! “I’m wet already,” Eiji wheedles, spreading his legs wider and pulling his knees up a little as if to entice Ash. “See? Please?”

Ash squirts some lube into his hand and coats his fingers carefully, and then gives Eiji an amused look. “Never try to say you aren’t needy again, Birdie.”

Eiji huffs, but he’s entirely too—okay, fine, _too needy_ —to protest further, when every second that passes is another frustrating reminder that there’s nothing between his legs and all he wants is to be filled up. (Ash’s fingers, the toys in the drawer, Ash’s cock, something, anything, everything…)

“Hurry _up,”_ Eiji complains, squirming with need. “Ash…”

Ash looks even more amused, like he’s trying not to laugh at the fact that his _poor, darling husband_ is going to _implode_ if he doesn’t get fingered soon. It’s a tragedy. It’s not funny. It’s—

“I was gonna warm it up for you first,” Ash teases, “but sure.”

And then his hand is between Eiji’s legs, and his fingers stroke along his wet folds and _FUCK they’re cold!_

Eiji yelps, closing his legs on instinct, and Ash laughs at him, his hand caught between Eiji’s thighs.

“Told you,” he says, and leans down to kiss Eiji’s nose. “S’what you get for being so impatient.”

…And yeah, Ash’s lube-covered fingers are cold, but they’re warming up quickly from the heat of Eiji’s body, and just the simple touch of Ash’s hand pressed against him, even though it’s still, is enough to send shivers of delicious heat thrumming all through his body. Mm, mmmm…

Eiji starts rocking his hips, grinding against Ash’s hand, and Ash kisses his forehead in response.

“Look at you,” he murmurs. Eiji lets out a soft moan in answer, looking up at him instead; Ash is smiling at him, amused and endeared, and he looks so in love that Eiji’s heart could burst. “So pretty, honey.”

“Ash,” Eiji breathes, and keeps his eyes on his husband’s face as he rocks his hips. He feels so debauched and desperate and _beautiful_ like this. “Nnh, Ash, I… I need…”

“Spread your legs,” Ash instructs.

Eiji can’t _not._ Not when Ash is looking at him like that. He spreads his legs, biting his lip as Ash’s hand moves away from his dick. A trickle of lube runs down his inner thigh, and he whimpers. “Please…”

Ash gives him what he wants, this time; he kisses Eiji’s brow, and then his nose. “Okay, okay. Of course, angel,” he murmurs, and Eiji has just enough time to preen at that endearment before Ash’s finger slides inside him, and he cries out.

_“Aahhh—!”_

“Ooh,” Ash hums, and mouths at his jaw. “That’s a nice sound, honey. Make it again?”

Eiji hardly hears him, caught up in the heat heat heat and the euphoria of having Ash’s finger inside him. He’s so fucking turned on right now—he clenches up around Ash’s finger automatically, just for a second, a lovely little hint of an orgasm before it fades and he’s left gasping for breath. Fuck, every time Ash fingers him, he falls apart, fuck, he just loves how it feels to have Ash in him in any way, god, fuck…

And then Ash is kissing his neck, and Eiji gasps again, and moans a low _“Ohhhh,”_ as Ash finds a sensitive spot on the side of his neck and sucks, and sucks, hard enough that Eiji knows it’ll leave a mark—he’s caught between the heat inside him and the pressure on his neck, and the way Ash’s finger feels inside him, stroking gently along his inner walls, and it’s so much, it’s all so _good,_ hah, fuck, he’s trying to catch his breath but _fuck,_ he’s doing, ngh, he’s doing a really bad job, and, and…

 _“Aaash,”_ he moans, arching his back against the mattress. “Ash, _Ash,_ ngh, fuck, ah, fuck, _fuck!”_

“Hey,” Ash murmurs, and kisses his jaw. “I got you, sweetie. Relax, okay? It’ll feel better if you don’t tense up.”

“Hngh,” Eiji gasps out, eyes squeezed shut. Love tugs at his heart. “Ash, hah… ah…”

Ash kisses his cheek, and then the corner of his mouth, so soft and affectionate that Eiji could weep. His hand stills, though blessedly he doesn’t pull his finger out. “Hey, hey, Eiji, look at me. Is it too much, darling?”

“N-no!” Eiji takes a deep breath and opens his eyes, offering him a dazed smile. “Good. Really—ah—really good. Fuck.”

“Okay.” Ash smiles back, then kisses him. “Love you. You’re so pretty like this, you know?”

“Love you too,” Eiji manages, and leans in to kiss him, too. “Flatterer.”

“Not flattery. Just truth.” Ash’s smile is impossibly soft. “You’re always pretty, but you’re a special kind of pretty with my fingers inside you.”

Eiji blushes. How is it he still has any blood left to rush to his cheeks? He thought it was all there already!

…Either there, or between his legs, anyway. God.

“You—you can move,” he says, and kisses Ash’s cheek. “Please?”

Ash’s finger crooks inside him, brushing against his g-spot, and sparks shoot through Eiji like fireworks against a night sky. He gasps, dropping his head back to the pillows, and spreads his legs a little wider.

“So pretty,” Ash repeats, and kisses his forehead. He pulls out to just his fingertip, and Eiji whines, hips rolling to try and get him back in, and Ash obliges him, pushing his finger back in all the way to the base. He thrusts it directly into his g-spot, and Eiji cries out, his leg spasming and making him kick at nothing as pleasure shoots through him.

He feels like a sunburst.

“Ash,” he moans softly, eyes closed. “Ash, Ash, Ash…”

“My lovely bluebird,” Ash responds, and gently pulls out and pushes back in. Eiji can hear the sound of it, an obscene little wet noise as Ash slowly fucks him on his finger, and it’s driving him _crazy._ “My pretty Eiji. My beautiful angel.”

“Aaash,” Eiji moans again, panting for breath. “Oh, oh… oh…”

And then Ash pulls out completely, caressing around his entrance, and Eiji _whines._ Why did he stop? Why did—

Ash presses two fingers in, and Eiji’s eyes fly open _wide._ _“Aah!”_

“You make such pretty noises,” Ash murmurs, and kisses the shell of his ear. “I could listen to you like this forever.” Eiji can feel him smiling as he kisses down his jawline to his neck again. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you? If I just kept you like this. I could just lie here and finger you for hours, listen to you moan and try to fuck yourself on my hand…”

Just picturing that is—god, Eiji can see it, Ash playing his body like a virtuoso musician performing a long solo. Ash is good at everything he does, because Ash puts his mind a hundred percent into being good at whatever he wants to be good at, and this is no exception—he’s learned the ins and outs of Eiji’s pleasure, what gets him off, what makes him moan, what makes him squeak. He knows exactly what to say, how to move, and…

Ash makes him feel like a work of art in the making, a beautiful instrument just waiting to be played.

Ash makes him feel _beautiful._

Eiji moans as heat floods through him. Two fingers, deep inside him, and Ash’s thumb brushes against his dick, making his hips buck again. It feels so good, he’s moaning and moaning, fingers twitching to try and grab at thin air.

Fuck…

“You _do_ like how that sounds, don’t you?” Ash kisses his collarbones. “You wanna be my lovely, sweet Eiji, lying here with your legs spread for me all day? Just to see how many times I have to make you come until you can’t walk. We know you can take it at least three, four times, so I wonder how many times you can come before you can’t come anymore? Mm… yeah, that would be fun to find out, wouldn’t it?”

Ash is illegally good at dirty talk. It’s illegal to be this good at making Eiji weak, right? It has to be. He moans again as Ash picks up the pace between his legs, fingerfucking him faster, every stroke like a flare gun going off inside him.

“Y-yes,” he manages, voice breathy and low. “I w-want you to, aah, _Ash,_ ah, mmmngh, ah, _aahhhh!”_

Ash does—does whatever it was he just did with his fucking _magic fingers_ again, and Eiji wails softly, spreading his legs wider to encourage him. It feels so _good,_ fuck! He’s putty in Ash’s hands, he’s whatever Ash wants, Ash could do anything he wanted to him right now and Eiji would welcome it, so long as Ash kept fingering him like this, fuck, _fuck!_

“Ash, Ash, Ash,” he cries, squirming helplessly under Ash’s touch. He can feel Ash smiling against his collarbones, and that’s hot, too, and god, the noises, god! He’s so wet, he’s so hot, everything is so, so hot, ah, god, Ash!

“My pretty bird,” Ash croons. His voice is low and husky with desire and heat, and that sends another pulse of need through Eiji’s already pleasure-wracked body; his hips buck, and he cries out again into the quiet of their bedroom. “Mmm, Eiji, I love looking at you like this.”

He crooks his fingers inside Eiji, rubbing against his g-spot as his thumb strokes a little circle into his dick, too, and Eiji’s leg spasms again from how fucking _good_ it feels.

 _“Ash,”_ Eiji wails. There’s so much heat inside him, building up and ready to spill over. “Ash, aaah, _Ash!”_

“My love,” Ash murmurs, and Eiji vaguely registers that he can hear laughter in his voice. “My darling.”

He pulls his fingers out.

_No!_

No no no no no—

The heat subsides, and in its place need comes _roaring_ up, a flame of a different kind that licks at his insides and eats him up until he’s practically crying out from it, frustration wracking his body where just seconds ago pleasure consumed him. No no no no he was _so close!_

He’s so desperate and needy that he cries out in distress, whimpers, and—his vision blurs, and he finds himself blinking back desperate tears. He was so _close…_

Ash peppers his face in soft, loving kisses, lips brushing his cheeks, his forehead, his nose, his mouth. Eiji’s breath shakes as he tries to steady himself, whining softly and still rolling his hips against fingers that are no longer between his legs.

_Fuck._

“Angel,” Ash coos softly, and strokes his hair with his dry hand. “My Eiji, my darling, my love, my bluebird. Shh, shh. There, there you are. I got you, sweetie, hush, hush…”

Eiji sniffs, blinking back tears again, and sinks into him to ground himself. That raw, powerful need burns inside him, but Ash kisses him tenderly, and that helps stave it off, at least for the moment.

“Sap,” he mumbles, pressing a tiny, clumsy kiss to the corner of Ash’s mouth. “Mmph, god, Ash, I… I… that…”

“You okay, sweetie?” Ash kisses his nose, looking at him with big, soft green eyes. “Need anything?”

“I need to _come,_ you jackass,” Eiji grumbles, but he can’t stop himself from smiling.

That reassures Ash—he grins brightly in response, and Eiji can’t help but kiss him. He loves this stupidly hot man, his big dumb jackass, his sweet, doting husband. If Eiji can’t come yet, at least he can kiss his husband.

“You’re the one who asked me to do this,” Ash reminds him, and kisses the corner of his mouth very tenderly. “Still okay, though?”

“Mmhmm.” Eiji nuzzles his cheek. God, Ash makes him feel so safe and loved _and_ sexually frustrated, all at once. Miracle man. “This is fun. I think,” and he has to pause for air, _still_ out of breath, “I think I have never been this turned on in my _life.”_

“Ooh.” Ash’s eyes sparkle. “Can’t wait to see what you look like when you _do_ get to come, then.”

Eiji blushes (again? _How?_ ) and laughs, nuzzling into him. “I know you can’t.”

Ash just laughs softly and kisses him again. Eiji hums softly against his mouth, pleased; he loves kissing Ash. It’s a soft kiss, simmering and sweet; when Ash pulls back, he presses their foreheads together.

“Good to keep going, honey?”

“Yeah,” Eiji says, and wiggles impatiently.

Ash brings his other hand up. His fingers glisten, wet from being inside Eiji, and he presses them to Eiji’s lips; Eiji immediately opens his mouth and sucks on them softly, carefully licking every square inch clean. He can taste himself as he does; Ash’s eyes are dark with desire as he keeps his eyes on Eiji’s face, and Eiji swirls his tongue around his fingertips like he does when he blows him.

Ash smiles and pulls his fingers back out of Eiji’s mouth, then runs them down his chest to catch one of Eiji’s nipples between them. “You’re lovely,” he murmurs again, as Eiji gasps. “Have I ever told you that before?”

Eiji looks down to stare at Ash’s fingers rubbing lightly against his nipple, glistening; it sends heat pulsing through him again, and he can _feel_ the emptiness between his legs. He needs a second before he can respond.

“Y-yeah, you’ve mentioned,” he breathes, and moans softly. “Ash…”

“So.” Ash lightly pinches, as Eiji watches; he squeaks in response as heat flares between his legs, his heart still pounding. God…

“So, what?” he manages, several seconds late. “Ah…”

Ash smiles, kissing his temple as he keeps toying with Eiji’s nipple. Between his legs, he _aches_ for touch; he feels so hot it almost burns. “So, the question is, what should I do with you now… hmmm.”

Ash… ah… he’s trying to figure out what to do next…?

Eiji swallows hard. It is getting really hard to think about anything that isn’t the aching neediness between his legs. He really wants Ash to fuck him. God, please, anything—he just wants something inside him, please, Ash…

He _whines_ while Ash sits there, playing with his nipple and nothing else; he wants Ash to touch him, more more more, _please._ Going from being fingered hard to just having one nipple idly toyed with is infuriating, and he’s burning up.

“Please, Ash,” he begs, shifting his legs, arching his back against the mattress as if that’ll somehow make Ash’s hand move down his body again. “Aah… please…”

“Hmmm,” Ash hums, again, and he flicks his thumb over Eiji’s nipple. Eiji yips in response, and Ash grins. “Please what, sweetie?”

“In—in me,” he manages, squeezing his eyes shut. “Please, please, _anything,_ I… I need…”

“Oh, good idea.” Ash perks up, and his hand slowly, slowly strokes down over Eiji’s ribs, caressing his sides, and then his waist, his abs, and his hips. Eiji quivers with need, breath shuddering in his chest as Ash’s hand slowly, slowly meanders down to the slick mess between his legs, a combination of lube and his own wetness smeared everywhere.

It’s hot.

“Nnh,” he manages, trying to keep still. His hands are tied and Ash is touching him and _it’s hot._ Hasn’t it been an hour yet? Fuck. “Ash…”

Ash’s fingers brush his dick, and with the amount of need and desperation in him, Eiji is so sensitive that he jerks and cries out just from that one little touch, back arching up immediately as he spreads his legs, practically begging.

“Ash, Ash, Ash, I need—please, please—!”

“You want more?” Ash smirks his devious prankster’s smirk. Eiji has just enough time to think _oh no,_ and then Ash’s fingers move, and all coherent thought is zapped from his mind as he cries out.

“Aaaaahh! Ah, aah, hngh, _ah! Aah!_ ”

Ash rubs his dick hard and fast, caressing him in circles that are so intense that Eiji’s seeing stars, eyes squeezed shut as his hips buck and buck. Ash’s other hand ends up on his lower belly, holding him in place, and _fuck,_ that’s hot, too, fuck, fuck!

“Ash Ash A—aa _aahhhh!”_ Eiji wails, legs spasming as Ash rubs faster. It’s so much it’s so much it’s so much he’s close he’s close he’s so close fuck fuck—

Both hands disappear.

It’s the same sudden emptiness, the burning need that makes his dick throb with heat that has nowhere to go. Eiji jerks his hips against nothing and cries out in dismay, tapering off into a long, needy whine.

_“Ash…”_

Ash leans down and kisses his forehead, grinning. “Hi, honey.”

He was so _close!_ Eiji just pouts at him, his world still spinning from the orgasm that he didn’t get to have. He’s so turned on right now he can hardly think, and he has to blink back tears of intensity again. “Y-you… you. Meanie.”

Ash just laughs and kisses him, a tender, sweet kiss that feels almost incongruous with the very mean way he just brought Eiji to the edge and then pulled him back again. Why did Eiji ask for an hour of this?

(It’s hot, is why. It’s really, _really_ hot. Fuck.)

“That was so you’ll sit there without fussing at me for a second,” Ash teases, and nuzzles his cheek. “Just a sec.”

He pulls away, then, scooting to the side of the bed and leaning down to open the bottom drawer on the nightstand. Eiji tries his best to catch his breath, wondering just what Ash is about to do next—is he going to finger him again? What’s he getting? The lube is already out—Eiji can feel a wet mess between his legs—so does that mean…

Ash closes the drawer and sits up again, scooting back towards him, and in his hand is a vibrator.

Eiji’s breath catches in his throat.

“Oh,” he breathes, a pulse of heat throbbing in his blood. He closes his legs for a second, squeezing his thighs together as he licks his lips, and—

Ash pulls his legs apart, and Eiji gasps. Fuck. _Fuck._ That’s hot, that’s hot, his wrists are tied and Ash can do anything to him, and just that thought makes even more heat throb between his legs.

“I’m gonna put this in you,” Ash tells him, holding it up. “And you’re gonna take it, however high or low I turn it on,” and he waves the remote in his other hand. “And you’re not gonna come. Right?” He phrases it like instructions, but it’s a question— _is this okay, do you want this_ , and that turns Eiji on so much that he can’t even think.

Just the thought of it has Eiji breathless. He needs it in him, he needs it, he needs it, there’s _nothing_ between his legs and he needs…

“Yeah,” he breathes, and shuffles slightly, curling his toes against the sheets. “Yes, yes, Ash, please, I need—give it to me, please, I…”

“Well, okay,” Ash teases, and leans down to kiss him with a little grin. “Since you asked so nicely.”

Eiji licks his lips again and spreads his legs a little wider, watching with bated breath as Ash squirts a little lube onto the tip of the vibe, meticulous as always. He’s so gentle and so caring and honestly, Eiji is wet enough from his own arousal and the lube Ash already put in him that he could probably take it just fine, but even so, Ash is taking care of him, making sure he feels good, and…

There’s a low buzz as Ash turns it on, and then the tip touches Eiji’s entrance and his entire body shivers at the sensation. Ash presses it in slowly, until the tip presses into his g-spot, and Eiji _moans._ He feels so full with it inside him.

“I love you,” he manages, closing his eyes in ecstasy. It feels so _good,_ nestled between his legs, inside him, vibrating with a low hum. Fuck. “Love you, love you, Ash, aah…”

“Love you, too, my pretty Birdie,” Ash answers, and leans down again to kiss him deeply. His mouth is hot and his lips are soft, and Eiji moans against him, melting as the vibrator keeps humming inside him.

When Ash pulls back, he pauses for a moment, just looking down at Eiji as he lies there against the pillows, his hands still bound uselessly and resting above his head. He must like what he sees, because his smile turns so tender that Eiji’s mind flashes, for half a second, back to their wedding day.

“Ash,” he breathes, and closes his eyes and smiles dazedly up at him. He’s married to this wonderful, beautiful man who won’t let him come, and it’s the hottest thing in the entire world. “Ash, aah, oh, mm…”

“You look like you’re enjoying yourself, sweetie.” Ash strokes his chest, and Eiji opens his eyes just in time to watch as Ash tweaks one of his nipples. “Having fun?”

“Yeah,” Eiji manages. “Yeah, oh… Ash…”

Ash smiles at him, then withdraws to lean over and glance at his phone.

“How much time is left?” Eiji asks, breathless. “Is it— _aagh!”_

The vibrator suddenly increases in intensity, and Eiji cries out, one leg spasming as his hips buck in response. Oh, fuck, that’s good, that’s _good,_ fuck! He can hear it buzzing inside him, can feel it against his g-spot, can feel how his inner walls press against it as it vibrates, _fuck!_

Ash grins over him like the cat with the cream, and twirls the remote in his fingers. “Wouldn’t you like to know, sweetie.”

“Aah, Ash, oh fuck, fuck, Ash!”

It feels so, so good between his legs, and he’s a mess, his hips rocking against thin air to try and get friction against his dick. He’s too far gone to stop himself, or to hold in any of his cries, as he lies there, pinned under the weight of his husband’s gaze.

“This is fun,” Ash remarks almost conversationally, tweaking Eiji’s nipple again. “I should do this more often. Put a vibe in you, sit back, and watch you squirm. I like it.”

Oh, fuck, yes, he should do this more often, he should put vibes inside Eiji and never stop, he should toy with his nipples and fuck him senseless and keep him just like this forever, it feels so _good!_

 _“Ash,”_ Eiji moans.

“Yeah,” Ash murmurs, and his voice is low and husky and warm. “I like this a lot.”

He shifts, then, leaning down to kiss Eiji’s forehead, and Eiji lets out a tiny whine and leans closer, trying to burrow into him. He wants Ash, the vibe feels good but he wants his husband, wants, wants…

“Oh.” Ash nuzzles his cheek, smiling. “Oh, Birdie. C’mere.”

He wraps one arm around Eiji’s shoulders, drawing him close, and Eiji buries his face in his chest, soaking up his proximity. This feels amazing, but it’s even better when Ash holds him, makes him feel that extra bit of security, like the entire world really doesn’t matter and all that exists is just the two of them in their bed.

Ash kisses the top of his head. “I got you, sweetie. You okay?”

“Ash,” Eiji whines, as the vibrator keeps buzzing away inside him. “Ash, Ash, Ash…”

“I’m here, angel.” Ash kisses his hair again, and gives him a gentle squeeze. Eiji gasps raggedly against his chest, eyes squeezed shut, and whines, and Ash’s other hand settles over his hip, rubbing a slow, soothing circle. “I got you. Don’t you worry.”

Oh, this fussy man! Eiji’s not worried. He’s just—ngh—he’s just so turned on he can’t think, and, and this thing, fuck—this thing inside him keeps _buzzing,_ and it shifts just slightly every time he moves his hips, and—hah—fuck, it just feels so _good!_

“You’re so pretty,” Ash murmurs, rubbing his cheek against Eiji’s hair. He’s a damn _cat,_ Eiji thinks, heart bursting with fondness, even as he whines again from the vibe in him. “I love looking at you like this. Don’t hide.”

He gently cups Eiji’s cheek, tipping his face up, and Eiji manages to open his eyes to look up at him. Those sea-green eyes are full of warmth as Ash smiles at him, leaning down to press their foreheads together, and Eiji gasps against his mouth as he kisses his husband desperately.

“Mm…”

Eiji moans against his mouth, and Ash hums in response, caressing his cheek. He’s being so gentle, now, while the vibrator buzzes relentlessly inside Eiji, his inner walls squeezing against it and sending so much pleasant static to his brain that he can’t even think. It’s a long, deep kiss, and Eiji’s left even more breathless than he was before, when Ash finally breaks it and nuzzles his cheek.

“Feeling good?” Ash murmurs, his hand skimming down Eiji’s body to caress his ribs, his side, his hip. Eiji sighs in response, and then moans again.

“Mmngh, Ash… ah… y-yeah…”

“You certainly look like it.” Ash’s lips brush his jaw. Electricity thrums under Eiji’s skin. “You make a very pretty picture like this, darling. Moaning, red, squirming, almost dripping. You’re right—next time, I should definitely do this in front of the mirror, so you can see what I see.”

The way his voice drops, low and husky and warm, makes Eiji shiver. Hearing Ash describe him like that—he feels so debauched and sloppy and messy, and it feels _hot._ Ash makes him feel like he’s really, really hot, and—ngh—fuck, that’s—Eiji’s not used to thinking of himself like that, but it feels good, it feels so good, the vibe is relentless inside him and he’s close, he’s getting close, oh, god—

“Ash,” he gasps, clutching desperately at Ash’s shirt with his bound hands. “Ash Ash Ash—”

Ash hums again. “Oh? Close?”

And the vibrations inside him drop back down to practically nothing.

No no no not _again!_

Eiji _whines,_ hips thrusting desperately to no avail; he bats uselessly against Ash’s chest and lets out a little cry of frustration, as tears of pure intensity well up in his eyes again. He’s on _fire,_ and he wants to come undone so, so badly, but Ash won’t let him, and it’s maddening.

“Please,” he begs, teary-eyed. “Please please please Ash please! I need it, I _need_ , I, please… I, I…”

At the sight of his tears, Ash looks so alarmed that it’s almost comical, like a cat caught right before pushing a glass of water off a table. Even with as much of a mess as he is, Eiji manages a watery giggle, and Ash melts.

“Oh, Eiji,” Ash murmurs, and hugs him tight. He rubs Eiji’s back as Eiji sniffles slightly against his shoulder, blinking back those frustrated tears and whimpering, so aroused he can do nothing but try and clench himself against the vibe inside him like that’ll turn it back on. “Oh, angel. Shh, shh, don’t cry, don’t cry, I’m here, I got you, it’s okay, it’s okay…”

“Not—not crying,” Eiji sniffles, looking up at him plaintively. Heat throbs between his legs, a wildfire with nothing to burn. Ash is a sap, and Eiji _needs_ him. “Just—just need you, please, Ash, _please.”_

“You are literally crying right now,” Ash tells him, and kisses him, soft and tender. “Or, like, at the very least, you’re about to cry. You’re all teary.”

Ugh, this man! Eiji’s not _crying!_ There’s just an emptiness between his legs because the vibe is barely buzzing, and if he doesn’t get fucked good and hard soon, he’ll explode! But he’s not crying!

“Ash! Stop being pedantic right now and _fuck_ me!” Eiji wails. The look on Ash’s face makes him giggle again, spreading his legs for a second before he squeezes them together. “Please?”

Vaguely, he remembers the timer. Fuck. God, he said he could take this, but if Ash doesn’t fuck him soon, he thinks he will actually cry out of pure need. It just felt so, _so_ good having those strong vibrations nestled between his legs, and now the faint echoes are just teasing him, tantalizing him, a reminder of how good it felt a few seconds ago, and he’s _weak._

Ash laughs softly, and cradles his cheek. “Okay, bluebird. Anything you want.” He kisses Eiji again, and Eiji whines, rubbing his legs together as Ash kisses him, tender and deep.

When Ash finally pulls back, he looks at Eiji for a moment, and then kisses him again, soft this time. The look on his face makes Eiji think of their wedding again, when Ash couldn’t take his eyes off him, and he melts in Ash’s arms.

“Are you alright, honey?” Ash murmurs, rubbing his shoulder. “Do you want me to untie you first? Is it too much?”

“No!” Eiji scrunches up his face. “Ash, you worry-wart, I—I’m _fine,_ I am not crying, I just—it feels really, really—it’s a _lot_ but, I… I feel good, just—please please please fuck me, I need you, please!”

It is _so_ hard to put words into a sentence right now, when all he can think of is the hungry, needy flames raging inside him. _God_.

“Okay.” Ash kisses him again. “Okay, sweetie. Okay.” Another kiss. Mmm. “You’re okay?”

“Yes,” Eiji breathes, and kisses him. “Yes, yes, yes. Just want you.”

Ash kisses him soundly, and then his hand skims down Eiji’s body again, and Eiji eagerly spreads his legs as Ash’s fingers slip between them, stroking through his folds. Even just that one light touch makes him gasp and shiver, and Ash kisses him again, tender.

“I got you,” Ash repeats, soft and loving. “Relax, angel. I got you.”

That extra stimulation after almost nothing is such a relief that Eiji can’t help but moan in bliss, legs trembling as Ash keeps stroking him, fingers tracing around his entrance. He’s so wet with his own arousal and the lube that there’s absolutely no friction, Ash’s fingers just sliding around the base of the vibe, and Eiji’s breath hitches in his throat from how delicious that is.

“Ash,” he breathes, eyes closing again. “Ah…”

And then Ash’s thumb and forefinger brush his dick, on either side, and Eiji’s eyes fly open _wide_ as he cries out, his voice loud in the hush of their bedroom. His hips jerk, and he clenches up against the vibrator inside him, sending another pulse of delicious pleasure through his body.

“Aaash,” he moans, as Ash keeps stroking. “Ash, Ash, Ash!”

“You’re so lovely,” Ash tells him, and kisses his nose.

A minute passes, or maybe an hour, or an eternity. Eiji isn’t sure. His world shrinks down to the touch of Ash’s lips against his own, to the press of Ash’s arm around him, to the caresses Ash’s fingers stroke against his dick. Everything is just Ash, Ash, Ash, and time ceases to have any meaning, while Ash keeps touching him and touching him.

Ash kisses him again, soft and tender, and Eiji whimpers, his hands awkwardly pressed between the two of them but clutching weak, shaky handfuls of Ash’s shirt. He wants… he… he needs…

“Darling.” Ash kisses his cheek. “Want me to fuck you now?”

“ _Please,”_ Eiji moans, as Ash’s fingers caress between his legs again, and he bucks against him. “Ash please please, please…”

“Okay.”

Ash smiles at him, kissing his forehead, and slowly pulls away. The second his hand leaves Eiji’s dick, Eiji whines at the loss of it, keenly feeling the emptiness where his fingers were a second ago. To make matters worse, Ash pulls the vibrator out of him, slowly, with a wet noise from all the lube and Eiji’s own arousal, and now there’s _nothing_ between his legs at all, and tears prick at his eyes again from sheer _need._

“Hey, hey, it’s okay!” Ash drops the vibe on the bed and rubs Eiji’s hip, fingers pressing a soothing circle into his skin. “Oh, you. Just a second, needy thing.”

Eiji can’t even protest at that—he is, he’s a needy thing, he needs Ash, he needs Ash to fill him up, he needs him so, so much. “Aah…”

“C’mere, bluebird.” Ash gathers him up to his chest, and Eiji sinks against him immediately, shivering at the feeling of Ash’s arms wrapping around him as Ash hugs him close, rocking him gently. Ash is warm. Eiji needs him. “You’re so, so wonderful. I love you.”

“Love you,” Eiji manages, and kisses his neck. There’s nothing between his legs, and he’s burning alive. “Need you, Ash, need you…”

“You got me.” Ash kisses his temple, then his forehead, and then the tip of his nose. “You got me, honey. Okay. Okay. Let’s see…”

He lets go of Eiji and hums softly in thought, then turns him about in his arms and leans in to kiss the nape of his neck. Eiji shivers again.

“Okay. Get on your elbows and knees,” Ash instructs, his lips brushing the shell of Eiji’s ear. “And spread your legs.”

Just the sound of his voice and the barest touch of his lips make heat blossom through Eiji’s entire body, rocketing through his blood. He’s so empty now that Ash took the vibrator out of him, and he can’t stop thinking of having Ash inside him, and god…

He moans.

Ash doesn’t touch him at all as he slowly lifts himself up, propping himself on his elbows and knees with his hands clasped, staring down at the bedsheets with his hair falling around his face. He’s sweaty and he’s flushed all the way down his chest, legs spread and naked with bound hands, and he feels scandalous and debauched and so, so beautiful.

And the whole time, Ash doesn’t touch him at all. It’s _torture._

Eiji spreads his knees a little further, pleading wordlessly by wriggling his hips. “Ash, please…”

The mattress shifts as Ash moves behind him, and then his hand touches Eiji’s hip, and Eiji gasps again just from the shock of his touch. “Oh, Birdie,” he murmurs, and drags his finger between Eiji’s legs, along his entrance. Eiji jolts at his touch and _whines._ “You’re so lovely,” Ash murmurs, and leans down and kisses the small of his back.

There’s the sound of clothes rustling as Ash slips his sweatpants off, dropping them off the side of the bed, and then Ash’s hand smooths over his ass.

Eiji quivers with anticipation. “Ash, please, I need you, I need—!”

Ash leans over him and plants a kiss between his shoulder blades. “I know, I now. You’re so beautiful, my sweet, needy love. I’ll take care of you. Don’t you worry. Ready?”

Ready? For Ash to finally, finally fuck him? Just the thought sends a delicious pulse of heat fluttering between Eiji’s legs.

 _“Yes,”_ Eiji moans.

“Alright,” Ash says, and kisses his back again, and then—

His hand is on Eiji’s hip, and then the head of his cock nudges at Eiji’s entrance, and Eiji’s entire body shivers from anticipation, a flash of heat that leaves him gasping as Ash slowly presses into him.

And oh, god, Ash is in him and Ash is filling him and he’s full and oh, god, it’s Ash, it’s, it’s…

 _“Aaaaash,”_ Eiji moans, dropping his head onto his arms for a moment and _panting._

Ash presses in all the way, until his hips are flush against Eiji, and lets out a shaky breath that makes Eiji’s blood sear through his veins. “Birdie, you feel so good… you’re so soft, honey. You okay?”

“Ash,” Eiji whines, trying to start rocking his hips, but…

Ash’s hand tightens on him, and then his other hand holds Eiji’s hip on the other side, and he keeps Eiji still, impaled on his cock and full and so, so wet and hot and oh, _god._

Eiji moans again, desperate flames licking at his insides, and gasps for breath. “Ash, Ash please, _please,_ please I need you please, I, ah, I need, aah, please…”

There’s a smile in Ash’s voice when he rubs his thumbs over Eiji’s hips. “Well, since you asked so nicely…”

Ash pulls out slowly, and then presses back in, slow slow slow, and Eiji moans again, heat throbbing inside him like a second heartbeat. Like this, he’s helpless to whatever Ash wants to do with him, and god, he feels so, so _good._

All of Ash’s attention is on him, naked and flushed and bound, primed and ready to be fucked. Eiji is falling apart, coming undone, a supernova burning up from the inside out with all the heat between his legs, and he feels _beautiful._

Ash sets a slow pace, fucking him almost leisurely, and all Eiji can do is moan and whine and plead. “Ash, more please— _aagh—_ please, faster, more, Ash, Ash Ash Ash…”

“You make such pretty sounds,” Ash murmurs, and keeps fucking him, slow and tender and _not enough._ Eiji wants to be fucked hard and fast, wants Ash to pound him until he can’t think and all there is is just Ash’s dick moving inside him. “My pretty bird.”

“Hhngh,” Eiji manages, a tiny whine.

Ash keeps fucking him like that, slow and tantalizing, for seconds that drag out into minutes; Eiji squirms in his hands, gasping and moaning and pleading, as Ash showers him in praise and tells him he’s lovely, and does not fuck him hard.

And then Ash’s hand slides around him, and—

 _“ASH!”_ Eiji cries, loud and needy and oh god oh god Ash Ash Ash!

His hand is on Eiji’s dick, curved around him, and he’s rubbing slow circles, and in answer Eiji’s walls flutter around him and send a pulse of pleasure thrumming through Eiji’s entire body with every caress of Ash’s fingers. Oh god oh god fuck fuck it’s so good, it’s so good, he can’t, he needs it, he can’t take this…

“Fuck, Eiji… you feel so good, sweetie,” Ash murmurs, and keeps fucking him at that same infuriatingly slow pace.

Eiji whines and whimpers and squirms, on fire and burning up. There’s a sunburst inside him, and he needs to let it out; he needs Ash he needs to be _fucked_ he needs—

Ash fucks into him harder, faster, and Eiji _wails._

He stops rubbing Eiji’s dick and takes hold of his hips again, and he uses that grasp to pull Eiji onto his cock _hard,_ fucking deep into him, and then he pulls out and does it again, and _again,_ and Eiji’s mewling, his chest heaving as he pants for breath between cries every time Ash’s cock drives into his g-spot. He’s falling apart, he loves this, yes yes yes Ash please, more he needs _more…_

Ash slows down again.

“Ash!” Eiji begs desperately. “Please, _please,_ please…”

“What do you need, my love?” Ash murmurs, and strokes those soothing circles into his hips again. “Can you use your words for me?”

“I—I need—fuck me more,” Eiji pleads, staring at his clasped hands, still tied with that cute little bow in the orange ribbon. “Please please Ash—ah—please— _aah,_ Ash, I need, please—harder, harder, faster please, _more…”_

“You want me to fuck you harder?” Ash leans down and kisses his back again, smiling against Eiji’s skin. “You want me to fuck you hard and fast until you come? Is that what you want, dearest?”

 _“Yes,”_ Eiji moans. “God, yes.”

“You’re so cute,” Ash tells him, and laughs softly. “Only you could manage to be adorable while begging to be pounded into a mattress, Eiji.”

Eiji just whines at him. “Need you, Ash… please.”

“Of course, of course—”

_Bzz-bzz! Bzz-bzz! Bzz-bzz!_

Eiji jerks in surprise as Ash’s phone goes off, and Ash sucks in a hissed breath in response to the way he tightens around him. What is—is someone calling, or—

“Fuckin’ alarm,” Ash mutters, and he pulls out (Eiji whimpers at the emptiness) and leans over to grab his phone, swiping across the scene to disable it, and the noise stops.

And then Ash laughs. Even as desperate and needy and frustrated as he is, Eiji smiles in response; Ash’s laughter is his favorite sound.

“Well, darling, you did it.” Ash rubs his back, then leans down to press a kiss to the nape of his neck, and Eiji _shivers._ “That was a full hour of teasing, my love.”

That was… and then… so that means…

“Ash,” Eiji pleads softly, looking up over his shoulder at his husband. “I need you, _please.”_

“Oh, Eiji.” Ash kisses his shoulder, and then his spine, and then just nuzzles his back. “You _know_ I can’t resist when you look at me like that, honey. Yes. Of course.”

And then he’s behind Eiji again, hands on Eiji’s hips, and he gently guides him back onto his cock, and the second he’s in him, Eiji lets out a breath of relief. He needs Ash in him, now and forever.

“Still okay?” Ash murmurs, caressing his hips.

“Yes yes yes, oh, Ash, oh…”

Ash starts to move again, faster than before, and Eiji moans again, arching his back in absolute bliss. His hair is a mess, falling around his face, and he has to blow it out of his face before it gets in his mouth as he pants for breath. He’s crying out with every thrust as Ash pulls him onto his cock and fucks him hard, and oh, god, he feels so good.

“Ash!” he wails softly. “Ash! Ah, aah, Ash, _hah!_ Ash, oh, Ash, ngh…”

“So beautiful,” Ash manages, his voice a little strained, and Eiji _loves_ that, knowing that Ash feels good, too, that fucking him is making Ash feel good, that being inside him is good for Ash. He’s all Ash’s, he wants Ash to fuck him as much as he wants, he… oh… oh… oh…

Ash thrusts against his g-spot again, and again, and Eiji mewls with pleasure, his world shrinking down to the sight of his hands clasped in the sheets under him, the sounds of flesh hitting flesh, and the wet noises as Ash fucks into him, and his own cries.

All he can focus on is how it feels to be full of _Ash Ash Ash_ , to be fucked hard and fast and deep, and how much pleasure is thrumming through his entire body, all centered at his core, right between his legs.

Ash just fucks him. And fucks him. Eiji doesn’t know how long he’s held in that rapturous purgatory, a nebula waiting for a spark, crying out with every thrust; all he knows is that it feels _amazing._

The orgasm creeps up on him. It’s a beautiful warmth that suffuses his body, an addictively wonderful tightness that starts between his legs and blossoms like sunlight, singing gold that shoots through his veins and spreads through his entire body. It’s a magnificent feeling, a release so powerful that his vision goes white as he squeezes his eyes shut, crying out wordlessly as he trembles from the force of it.

Ash fucks him through the entire thing.

It lasts several seconds, as that warmth blooms, overtaking him like a wave at the ocean crests and spills upon the shore. He tightens around Ash inside him, moaning and mewling and wailing with every shuddered breath, and Ash’s thrusts grow erratic as he gasps, but Eiji can’t even pay any attention to him because he’s coming and coming and oh fuck, fuck, fuck…

It’s so, so good. Eiji is a sunburst, a supernova in the depths of space, a star being born.

The pleasure fills him, intoxicating, until it overwhelms him and he almost drowns in it, another cry tearing itself from his throat as he slumps onto his hands, his arms giving out. Ash is still behind him, still holding his hips, breathing hard; there’s a wet mess between Eiji’s legs, inside him, and he moans softly just from knowing Ash’s cum is paintng his insides white.

Ash pulls out, slowly, and Eiji feels some of it drip out, running slowly down the inside of his thigh. He moans again.

“Eiji,” Ash breathes, and the mattress shifts again as he moves back up to the pillows. Eiji weakly rolls onto his side, and Ash takes his hands, untying the ribbon and tossing it aside. “Oh, my love. Come here.”

He rubs Eiji’s wrists with gentle, reverent hands, just for a moment, and then he pulls Eiji into his arms, to lay on his chest. Eiji lets out a tiny mewl again, bonelessly flopping onto him, and nuzzles immediately into his neck. He feels so heavy and good and content, his body still full of fuzzy warmth.

“My Birdie,” Ash murmurs, and pulls the blanket up, to tuck Eiji closer to himself and hold him. Eiji snuggles happily into his warmth. He smells nice. It’s that herbal-and-citrus cologne of his. Eiji loves it.

“Mmmmm,” Eiji hums, relaxed and cozy. “Ash…”

“Hi.” Ash smiles against his temple, and rubs his back, a slow, gentle circle, up and down. Eiji hums again, nuzzling his neck. “You okay?”

“Mm-hmmm.” Eiji presses a tiny kiss to his neck. His heart is still racing, and he’s breathing hard, but he feels so, so content right now. That was… that was _amazing._

“Good.” Ash kisses his hair. “You’re lovely, my dove. You know that?”

Eiji smiles, taking a slow breath. “Mmph. Sap.”

Ash laughs. Eiji can feel it rumble in his chest.

They lie together like that for several minutes. Eiji’s heart steadies itself again, his breathing evening out, and slowly he starts drifting back to the real world, though he still feels all warm and fuzzy and _good._ Ah…

After a moment, he huffs and lifts a clumsy, tired hand to pick at the buttons on Ash’s shirt. “Take it off,” he complains, pressing his face into Ash’s neck. “Hug me better.”

Ash chuckles, his voice warm, and presses a soft kiss into his hair again. “So demanding,” he complains, but he sits up and unbuttons the shirt, shrugging it off and tossing it off the bed, too. They’re going to have to pick up the mess of clothes all over the floor around the bed later, Eiji thinks; they’ll probably have to change the sheets, too.

…That’s for later. Ugh.

Right now, he makes an impatient noise and flaps his hand at Ash. “Taking _too long!”_

“You’re so impatient!” Ash laughs at him, but he settles back down under the covers, fully naked too, now, and pulls Eiji into his arms. He’s warm, and now they have full skin contact, nothing between them, and Eiji hums happily, burrowing in. “There, you happy now?”

“Mm-hmm.” Eiji sighs with contentment. He feels warm and sweet and heavy, like he’s made of honey. “Ash…”

Ash starts to gently rub his back again, and Eiji hums, delighted. “Good.” Ash kisses his forehead, tender, and Eiji looks up at him adoringly. “I want you to be happy, angel face.”

“Very happy,” Eiji assures him, and nuzzles his cheek. “Mmm. Made me feel so good, Ash…”

Ash smiles, and kisses him very gently. His lips are soft, and Eiji lets out another small, happy noise against him, melting. He’s a puddle, right now. That’s what he is. A complete and utter puddle.

“I’m glad.” Ash strokes his back. Eiji rubs his cheek against his shoulder. “Did you have fun?”

“Mmm.” Eiji smiles. “Lots.”

“Good.” Ash traces a heart between his shoulder blades. “How’re you feeling now?”

Eiji sighs happily, and looks up at him, eyes soft and full of love. He _adores_ his husband. “Mm… you made me feel so beautiful.”

Ash blinks, and then he melts, too, hugging Eiji close and kissing him again, soft and loving and chaste. Eiji kisses back happily, and for a few seconds they lie there, wrapped up in each other, kissing each other without a care in the world.

“You _are_ beautiful,” Ash murmurs, and nuzzles his nose. “I’m glad I can help you see it.”

They lie together in a companionable silence for a few more minutes. Ash starts tracing cursive letters and words that Eiji can’t identify into his back, slow and hypnotic. Eiji closes his eyes and drifts a little, safe and cozy and warm. The sun has burst, the star was born, and now he’s soaking up the warmth of its light, wrapped up in the arms of the man he loves most.

Then a thought hits him, and he opens his eyes to peep up at his husband.

“…Hey, Ash. Was it just, uh, dirty talk, or… Were you serious about that whole mirror thing?”

Ash raises an eyebrow. “Did you want me to be?”

Eiji _blushes_. “Uh… well…”

And once again, to his delight, Ash tips back his head and laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> helo!! thank u for reading, comments are v appreciated!! i am trying to practice writing porn bc im not very experienced with it jdhkjs 
> 
> why is this so long? i don't fucking know
> 
> anyway. trans eiji rights!!!!!!


End file.
